Love Meant to be
by Lyndia
Summary: What if Heero and Duo knew each other b4 the war and was v close ?


Love meant to be  
(I sucks at tittles. But this will do I guess? Any suggestions? )

Disclaimers : The GW boys do not belong to me unfortunately. This story contains Shounen ai. 1+2 , 3+4 and 5+Sally and Duo as a girl.

**It was the end of the war and the 5 pilots each left going their own ways after exchanging their farewells. Each was given a position at the preventers but only Wufei took up the offer. The others only as backups when they are really needed.  
Duo was left alone again and he felt lonely. Being around the others, he was not used to being alone. Guess I should have taken up Quatre's offer to stay with him. At least, he and Trowa can keep me company. Too bad, too late. He thought back to the last conversation with the Arabian.  
Flash Back   
"Duo ... No I should call you Melody now rite?"  
"Hm..? Anything Quatre . What's up?"  
"What do you plan now that the war is over?"  
"Hopefully it will stay over. "  
"No, I have a feeling that this is truly over. Now that the gundams are destroyed. I believe that it is over."  
"Melody? Do you plan on being a boy or are you going to be back a girl? I can't believe that none of us other then Quatre knew that you are a girl."  
"I think I might as well be back a girl now that this is over. Don't think too much . You guys never knew coz you're always with guys , Quatre had 29 sisters sure he could figure me out." He winked at Trowa. "But I'm also quite used to this male guise. Maybe I will still use it to see you guys."  
"Why? I understand you getting used to it ... but why hide the beauty?"  
Melody blushed .  
"Why Quatre , I do believe you're flirting with me. Aren't you afraid that Trowa here might get jealous?"  
"Maybe ... but that's true. You are beautiful."  
"I agree with Quatre. " Melody blushed even more.  
"Well, I guess we should stop teasing her. So what's your plan now?"  
"I thought maybe I should get a normal life . Studying, working anything that normal people should do."  
"You know, Melody... Winner Corporation will always have a place for you if you need a job."  
"'Kay , I'll keep that in mind."  
End Flash Back   
They pretty left at that and the next day, Quatre and Trowa left for L4, leaving Duo on earth, in Sank. She enrolled herself in one of the college under her real name , Melody Andrews. Well as real as it could get. Her memory on her childhood was vague. She barely remembered a young boy always with her calling her Melody. And additional to the fact that the only possession she has from young was a silver bracelet with the name Melody Andrews engraved on it.  
She adjusted to her new life as easily as she did in the schools during the war. She had thought that her life would carry on like this, attend lectures , graduate, get a job ... be alone for eternity. Without any one to call family. She used to thought that they would stay together after the war as a family . Heero, Wufei , Trowa and herself don't have any living family that they know of to go back to . But after the farewells... well Wufei with preventers , Trowa went with Quatre and Heero... he just disappeared. She could have joined Quatre and Trowa in L4 . But she would have felt left out .  
But one day , everything changed. All because of the appearance of one guy.  
It was during her second month in the school and she was in her gym class , and she was enjoying it when the principal sent for her. She made her way to the office all the while thinking. 'What did I do now?'  
When she reached the office, she knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. " Sir? You wanted to see ... " She paused in her greeting when the guest that was with the principal turned and faced her.  
'Oh my gosh... He looks so much like me. It's like a freaking copy.' She was brought out of her shock by a worried voice.  
"Melody? Are you okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are Melody right? Melody Andrews , right?" Melody could only nod , too stunned to say anything. Before she even noticed, she was caught in a warm embrace.  
"Gods , we finally found you. Sweetheart, what happened to you?"  
Melody was about to turn on her terrorist skill on the guy but then she caught his rumblings. 'Found me? Sweetheart?'  
The guy let go of her when she didn't hugged back and frown when met with her confused look. "Mel? Don't you recognize me? I'm Anthony, your brother."  
"My brother?" She searched her memory for any recognition but found none. Anthony sighed. " It's ok. You were only 4 when they took you from us. We will never let that happen to you again. Let's go home. They are waiting."  
"They?"  
"Yes, They. Father, Mother, Uncle , Auntie and... " He trailed off and he looked sad for a moment. Melody tills her head to one side waiting for him to continue. "Never mind, you will know who when we get back ."  
"Miss Andrews, you will be excused for the rest of your class." The principal then held the door open for them both "Good day , Mr. Andrews." (Let's just assume they are of respectful families. Rich and famous. Duo suffered enough in the war :'( )  
"Same to you sir." both Melody and Anthony bowed to the principal and left the office. Anthony led his sister out to a limousine waiting at the school gates. They were silent for the whole journey and soon they reach a mansion. They both got out and the moment she entered the house, she was showered with hugs and kisses.  
"My poor little angel. How you must have suffered all these years. I promise we will make it all up to you. " She looked up at her speaker to find an elderly man looking at her .   
"Father?" The man nodded . She looked at him for a moment longer before throwing herself at him sobbing.  
"Hush now angel. Everything will be alright now. You're back with us." He patted her head . Melody stayed in the embrace for a little while longer before she stepped back and dried her tears. She looked around her , an elderly lady , was standing next to Anthony , tears was flowing from her eyes. "Mother?" The lady nodded and stretched her hands out. Melody went forward and the lady hugged her. "My little angel. I missed you. All of us did. I'm sorry I should have kept a closer look on you then. All this would never have happened."  
"What happened?"  
Her mother looked at her sadly. "Well, I brought you out to the play ground one day and you were enjoying yourself there. I was sitting on a bench nearby watching you. Then all of a sudden, a few masked guys napped you. I tried to run after them but they were too fast. I lost them and you." She paused looked at Melody sadly before she continued. "When I got back, we received a call from them stating ransom. We prepared it and delivered it to them but you never came back. We never seen you or heard from them ever since."  
"We tired searching for you all these years, but never found anything. Until recently." Melody turned curious eyes on her brother. He looked at her and smiled. "Until Jolene told me that me that her brother had a crash a new girl in school and how he looked so serious. And the funny thing was the girl's name was also Andrews, Melody Andrews."  
"But many people could have had this name. Many orphan named themselves."  
"They could. But I decided to see if it was you. Chances are slim but we still need to know."  
"Are you sure I'm your sister?" She turned to her parents. "Your daughter? I could have given this name to myself."  
"You could have faked the name but the similarities in us can't be denied. Your hair color , your eyes...if you are still unsure . we could go for a DNA but..."  
"No, I believe you. It's... It's just that it happened too suddenly and it seems like a dream to me."  
"Believe us . It's not a dream. We have waited for today for 12 years."  
"Let's show you to your room. We had your old room redecorated. Hopefully you will like it . If not we can change it." Anthony led her upstairs to the second room on right. " This will be your room. There are total of nine rooms on this floor. The room opposite your is mine. That room three doors down is our parents. The rest is guest rooms." He turns the knob and entered. "No one stayed in this room ever since you went missing. We were keeping it for you. You like it?" Melody took a looked at the room and the first thing that came to her mind was "Pink?"  
"Yeah , we thought girls like pink. You don't like?" She shook her head. "Well , in that case we can change the colors tomorrow. What color do you want it to be painted in? " She answered without hesitation "Blue."  
And so the next day her room was re-painted in light blue. A week had passed since the reunion and Melody was slowly getting used to having a family again. She called Quatre and told him about the changes in her life and he was happy for his friend. And as luck would have it, Winner Corporation has dealings with her father's company thus meaning she and Quatre will be able to work together again.  
One morning at the dining room.  
Mr. and Mrs. Andrews and Anthony was having breakfast. Melody was still sleeping.  
"Brian? Don't you think we should let Melody know about Takeshi?"  
"Who's Takeshi?"  
They turned around and saw Melody standing at the doorway. She walked in and they kept quiet.  
"Who's Takeshi?" She asked again. "What are you not telling me?"  
"We'll tell you. Come over here and sit down."  
She made her way to the table and sat down.  
"Well... before you were born. We were best friends with the Tanakas. In fact we were almost like brothers." She nodded for her father to continue. "It so happened that your mother and Christine that's Tanaka's wife got pregnant during the same time. After the ultra scan, we knew theirs will be a boy and ours a girl. We decided to betrothed both of you to each other at birth." He paused and looked at her for a reaction.  
"... so you're saying this Takeshi guy is my fiancé?" Three heads nodded. There was a long silent as she thought of the situation. "Any way to break out of it? I mean I was missing for so long he could her fell in love with other girls and all ... maybe arrange for us to meet and we talk him out of it?"  
"You may be right. As for meeting him... he's also missing ."  
"Huh?"  
"The same thing happened to him . But this time ,no ransom was requested. He was grabbed from his nanny on the way to school."  
"So I am supposed to wait for this guy to show up?"  
"No. I think we might need to speak to Ichiro." So Mr. Andrews picked up the home and dialed the Tanaka.  
Tanaka's Residence  
"Oh? You found her? Great. Well... actually we found Takeshi last month." A pause. "Oh... Ok we'll discuss this when we meet... Saturday... Tony's? At 1pm sure. See you there. Ja."  
Ichiro replaced the receiver back on the phone and turned to his family.  
"Andrews found Melody. They told her about the betroth and they wants to meet to discuss whether to keep the engagement."  
Christine looked at her son then back at her husband. "What was Melody's reaction to it?"  
Tanaka signed. "From what I heard just. She's not very happy with it and most probably this meeting is to break it off. Takeshi?" He turned and looked at his son. "We'll meet them this Saturday and see if you two can get along ok?"  
"Hn."  
"It's just a meeting. Try to get along with her , if it doesn't work I'm sure they are willing to break it. But You and Melody haven't seen each other in years the feelings many still be there?" His mother pleaded with him.  
"Fine. Do whatever you want." Takeshi got up and went up to his room. 'I don't want any girl' He sat down on his bed and took out a photo the 5 pilot had taken together. 'I only want him. Duo where are you now? I shouldn't have left.' He lied down on his bed. 'Quatre said you are still here but why couldn't I find you anywhere? Did you change your name?' He kept the photo and turned off the lights. 'Maybe this Melody could keep my mind off Duo.' With that thought he closed his eyes and went to la la land.  
Tanaka watched his son retreating back and signed.' What happened to you to make you so closed off? You were sure a lively boy then. If it wasn't for the tattoo , I wouldn't have recognized you.(A family tattoo? I don't know but I need a way for them to recognize him rite? ; )  
He thought back to the day he found him.  
Flash Back   
Tanaka was driving home that day . Thinking of his only son once more. Today was his birthday ... his 17th birthday. Even after 12 years, the pain was still there. Will they ever find him? And Melody? Are they still alive? Did they meet with any mishap in the war? Did they ...  
He slammed onto his brake as a boy dashed infront of his car and pushed a little out of the cars' way. He managed to stop the car in time but not without injuring the boy.  
"Oh shit." He opened his car door and stepped out. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" The young boy ignored him , stood up and walked over to the little girl.  
"You shouldn't be playing on the road . Are you Okay?" The little nodded. "Where's your mummy?"  
Just then a lady was rushing towards them. "Reiko! Are you alright?" She went forward and hugged her. "How many times have I told you not to run out onto the road like this?" She turns towards the boy. "Thank you for pushing her away from the car... you're hurt. Let me take you to the hospital."  
"It's nothing. I've worse."  
"But please . Let me bring you to the hospital. It will put me more at ease to know that you are really ok. I didn't mean to knock you."  
"Fine have it your way."  
He was sent to the hospital where the wrapped up his injuries. Tanaka was there when they bandage up the boy and was shocked to see a small tattoo with a T.T on it on his abdomen. After the medics left , he went forward to the boy.  
"Takeshi?"  
"How did you know my name?"   
"You are really Takeshi?"  
"I guess so … that's what Odin always calls me."  
"Odin? As in Odin Lowe?" The boy nodded. "That idiot. I should've known it was him."  
"You know him?"  
"Of course I knew him. He was my rival at one point of time."  
"Rival?"  
"Hai. Rival in love. But I won and he was bitter. I should have known he was involved in your disappearance."  
"My disappearance?"  
"Hai. Your disappearance. You my son disappeared on us one day when you were on your way to school..."   
"Why should I believe you?"  
"The tattoo on your abdomen. It's a symbol of our family, I have a same symbol here." He lifted his shirt and true to his words there was a tattoo similar to the one on Takeshi except the initial was T.I "The initial stands for your name. T.T for Tanaka Takeshi. Your mother will be happy to see you again. Shall we go?"  
They went to his car and he drove back in silent.  
End Flash Back   
Ichiro signed. 'What must we do to make you open up to us? Let's hope you still feel something for Melody.'  
Finally Saturday came and both family met.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Not really."  
"I'm sure you will like him. After all you both were inseparable in the past."  
"Were we?"  
"Yup. You two were always together when we got together for meals, visits or any outings."  
"Let hope it's that way than."  
"Oh . Here they come now." Anthony pointed to the entrance of the restaurant and Melody looked up, but there was no sign of her fiancé. 'Maybe he didn't want this and didn't even bother to show up.' Melody mused 'As if I want any other then him.' She signed and look around and then back at the entrance. Following behind the couple was a boy of her age. He was surveying the surrounding then their eyes met. 'Heero? Heero is my fiancé?'  
At the same moment the same thoughts flowed through his mind. 'Duo is Melody? Duo's a girl?' He moved towards the table with his parent, focus still on Melody.  
"Sorry , we're late."  
"it's ok. We just arrived too."  
During the whole lunch questions was directed at both Takeshi and Melody. About how they managed during the war. They both managed to make up some stories skipping the fact that they knew each other and were gundam pilots. Stories, which were not very convincing but let passed.  
An hour or so passed and the lunch was over.  
"I still have some business matters to attend to with Ichiro so why don't you three go and have fun."   
"Okay."  
With that Anthony led both Takeshi and Melody out and into the streets. They kept silent and Anthony was thinking of ideas to ditch them . Leave them alone. Just then his phone ranged.  
"Hi! Anthony speaking...oh hi...ya it's over...I guess so..ok c'ya." He hanged up his phone and faced his sister.  
"I... em... I got to go..It's okay to leave you two alone?"  
"Jolene?" Anthony nodded. "Sure. What could happen? Don't let my sister-in-law wait too long now shoo."  
"Takeshi, I leave my sis to you. Make sure no harms comes to her and send her home after whatever you two want to do. Kay?" Takeshi nodded. "Bye see you guys ." and Anthony went on his way to his girlfriend.  
The couple continued their way in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. They passed by a park and Melody spoke.  
"Can we take a rest?"  
"Hn" But he went towards a bench near them and sat down. Melody signed and followed. They sat down and the silence continued. Till Melody spoke up.  
"Heero?" no reply."Takeshi?" He turned and looked at her. "What are we doing now? Are we to follow this engagement or break it?"  
"Hn"  
"Don't you give me that." It's either we break it or to follow it. I can't make the decision by myself you know." 'cause I', sure as hell that I don't want to end it.' she added mentally to herself. They both remained silent for a while. Heero deep in thoughts. "Well?"   
"Du... Melody... I do feel something for you during the war but I denied my own feelings due to my training. Now that the war is over..." He paused and looked at Melody. "I think I loved you since then. I don't want to break this engagement. But if you want to ... I'll understand." He then looked away awaiting rejection. 'Why would she want to be with me? After the way I treat her...' He was lost in his thought until a pair of arms wrapped around him.  
"Do you know how long I longed to hear those words from you? I never did tell you during the war because I was afraid of rejection and ojusan was always with you. I thought you loved her."  
"I don't . She just reminds me of a little girl and her puppy I killed once. Gomen . I should have said something earlier."  
"Shh.. Let's just take everything from now and forget the past."" She turned him to face her. " From now on, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell will not be needed anymore. We both now know our real families. You are Takeshi Tanaka and I'm just Melody Andrews. Not the gundam pilot 01 & 02 who fought in the war. Kay?"  
Takeshi nodded . "Takeshi Tanaka and Melody Andrews... Shouldn't it be Melody Tanaka?"   
"Takeshi!" Melody blushed.  
"You looked cute when you blushed." Takeshi laughed. "So where do my lovely fiancée wants to go?"  
"I never knew you could be a gentlemen."  
"I could . It was part of J's training in case I need to infiltrate some functions."  
"Well ok. Lets rent a movie and watch it at home."  
"What kind?"  
"I don't know ... Comedy? Nothing on war though. I think I have enough those already."  
"Point taken. There's a video shop ahead. Let's see what we can find there. Shall we?" He held out his hand for Melody and she took it. They walked together hand in hand to the video shop.  
They went through the many selections there and finally selected 'Sister Act' and went over to Takeshi's house. They brought along some snacks and refreshments and settled down infront of the television on the couch, with Melody leaning on Takeshi and his arms wrapped around her.(So cozy. Mmmm... ) They continued to still in that position even till the show was over. Both unwilling to leave the comfortable haven they were in.  
After who knows how long, Mrs Tanaka and Mrs Andrews came back from their shopping and was discussing about the two found them both snuggled together on the couch fast asleep. They both smiled at each other both with similar thoughts. 'How sweet.' They both left the couple quietly and went to tell their husbands the good news.  
Months passed and they were slowly adjusting to their new lives and their relationship, was soon, known to the other pilots.  
Wufei was shocked to know that Duo was a girl and kept mumbling about 'baka onnas' but he was still happy for them. Trowa and Quatre were both happy for his friends.  
The wedding was to be held after Melody completed her studies so they held a small engagement party at Tanaka's and the other pilots were invited. Sally came with Wufei. They had finally found that they cared for each other during a mission for the preventers.  
Releena was devastated to know about the engagement but was happy for them nevertheless. Hilde was happy for Melody. She had known of her crash for Heero and that she was a girl during the war. Millardo, Noin and Une also congratulated them and was happy for them and that they deserved all the happiness in the world for all they had done.  
With all these VIP in their engagement party. Their families knew their role in the war by then and they were shocked and sad that they had to endured all that.  
It was quite late when the party ended . The five ex-pilot was once again gathered together in a room after all the other guests had left. They reminisced about the days during war and how they first met. They talked through the whole night and had breakfast together. Before they each left for their own destination they all promised to make it a point to have a gathering once a while , at least once a year. (Same thing my friends and I have been doing since we left school and the numbers are deceasing. :( )  
After they all left, the couple retreated to Takeshi's room. They lied down on the bed, cuddling and inhaling each other's scent. Both contented just to stay that way.  
"Takeshi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm so happy . Is this all true? That we are engaged?"  
"Hai. We are engaged and the moment you graduate from school we can get married and you will be officially known as Melody Tanaka." He paused for a while before continuing. "Actually , you are now officially Melody Tanaka. My fiancée." He turned and kissed her deep in the lips. "Sleep now. You are tired, koi."  
"Hmm.. not sleepy..." She was cut off by a yawn.  
"Sleep , I'll be here with you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promised. Aishiteru."  
"Right back at ya. Love." She soon dozed off . Takeshi spent a few minutes looking at her before he too went to sleep.  
Owari. **


End file.
